


Where Were You When The World Came Crashing Down?

by RiverdaleBughead



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverdaleBughead/pseuds/RiverdaleBughead
Summary: After things went *really* south in senior year, Jughead heeded his father's pleas and got out of town and made a new life for himself. He's back in Riverdale for the holidays for the first time in nearly five years He hasn't heard from Betty in years, not after the way things ended and how the core four imploded, but the last place he expects to see her is working behind the counter at Pops as a single mom (and the kid looks awfully familiar).  Stories may change, but hearts don't.





	1. Where It all begins

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my first fanfic in almost a decade so here goes nothing. Notes at the end. Follow me on Tumblr @riverdalecenteralbheg. 
> 
> Shout out to @raptorlily on Tumblr for the prompt!

_Five years ago-High school graduation_

Betty and her three best friends sat side by side. She looked around and smiled at Archie and Veronica before turning to smile at Jughead. He squeezed her hand and she leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head, and for that moment everything was perfect.

_One week later_

“You’re what?!” She whispered as Jughead ran his fingers through his black hair. He grimaced and she noticed the tears pooling in his eyes. “You know I have to stay here to run the paper, Juggy, why didn’t you tell me?” she reached her hand across the table in their usual booth at Pop’s.

“I’m sorry Betts; I just need to get out of here and away from everything I don’t want to end up stuck in this town.” He noticed the similar tears in her eyes and stood up and slid into the booth next to her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head as he did so. “I meant to tell you sooner but…with everything that’s been happening and you’ve been so happy…I didn’t want to ruin that.”

She frowned and pulled out of Jughead’s grip. “You should have told me sooner. Jug, we could have made it work before…but now.” She took a deep breath as a tear slid down her cheek. “I need some space. I…I gotta go.” She pushed him out of the booth and ran out of the door at Pop’s, nearly colliding with Archie on her way.  
“Whoa, Betty, slow down. What’s wrong?” Archie grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her in the eye. She just shook her head,

“It’s Jug…he’s leaving for NYU at the end of the summer.” Archie frowned and grabbed her hands.  
“I’m sorry Betty…and I’m going with him. Why don’t you come back inside and we’ll all talk about this.” Betty frowned and slowly pulled her hand out of Archie’s. “You knew?” She sneered and she poked her finger into his sternum. “You knew and you didn’t tell me and you’re going with him?” She shook her head as more tears fell down. She walked around Archie and headed for the trailer park where she’d been staying with Jughead since her junior year when her dad died. As she turned back to look at the two boys standing outside of Pop’s her tears fell faster, she turned back around and walked back to the trailer without looking back. She sent a quick text to Veronica _“At the trailer. Come ASAP.”_ She threw her phone on the couch and opened the fridge and grabbed a water bottle. She sat down at the table and stared down at her hands. Within minutes of sending the text Veronica threw the door open and walked into the trailer without knocking. “Thanks for coming V.” Betty smiled sadly and wiped her tears away as Veronica sat down next to her.

“What’s going on? I thought things were going great with Jug.” Betty sighed and wiped away another tear.  
“They were…until Jug and I were just at Pop’s…and he told me that he’s moving at the end of the summer to go to NYU, and on my way out I ran into Archie and apparently he’s going with Jug.” Betty dropped her head into her hands and Veronica rubbed her back.

“I’m so sorry B, I knew about Archie but I didn’t know about Jug…and that’s not the only bad news…” Betty looked up and glared at her.

“Let me guess, you’re going too?” She snapped and shrugged Veronica’s hand off of her back. “Get out.”

“Betty…let me explain.” Betty shook her head.  
“I said get out. I need to think.” She stood up and opened the door and Veronica showed herself out. Betty slammed the door behind her and went to change into something fitting for the White Whyrm.

\--------------------------------

“Jug I’m sorry she didn’t take it well.” Archie said around a mouthful of cheeseburger. Jug just shrugged and pushed the pile of ketchup around his plate with a fry. His eyes obviously red from crying; the two boys sat in silence as they finished their meals before getting up and leaving. Jug checked his phone for a text from Betty but there wasn’t anything from her. He put it back in his pocket before following Archie back to his house for video games.

\--------------------------------

Betty threw the door to the bar open, clad in a leather mini-skirt, a hot pink tank-top a pair of platform boots and her serpent jacket. Everyone turned to look at her and she shook her hands off to dismiss them all. They all turned back to their conversations and she sauntered up to the bar and sat down next to Toni Topaz. FP Jones turned around, “What can I get you?” He asked. She thought about it for a moment,

“Whiskey, something strong to take the edge off,” FP nodded and threw a glass of whiskey down in front of her. “Did you know?” She asked while staring down FP, who nodded. She flipped him off and downed the Whiskey down in one gulp before slamming it back on the bar for a refill. “All of you knew, and no one bothered to tell me.” She laughed, “This is priceless. You left the Serpent princess in the dark.” She slowly nursed her second glass and Toni leaned over and nudged Betty’s shoulder. “What Toni?” Betty snapped and narrowed her eyes at Toni.

“We were just following Jughead’s wishes. He told us to let him tell you.” Toni nodded at FP who refilled her glass. Betty nodded and downed the rest of her whiskey.

“Understandable. FP,” She looked towards Jughead’s father and the Serpent king, “are you still coming home for dinner or do you have something else to take care of?” She nodded towards the basement and he shook his head.

“I’ll be there, Jughead in tow, hopefully with some sense knocked into him.” Betty nodded again and took off.

“I’ll see you tonight then.” She waved as she slammed the door on her way out.

Jughead stood in the trailer pacing back and forth waiting for Betty to come home. Suddenly the door flew open and Betty walked in with her serpent jacket slung over her shoulder. She hung it up in the closet next to Jughead’s identical jacket. “Betty-” she held up a finger.

“I get why you didn’t tell me at first, but had you told me sooner we could be going to NYU together Jug, but for now we’ll make it work until I can get up there.” Jughead sighed with relief and pulled her into his arms. “I’m sorry I got so upset earlier but I needed time to process. I guess everyone’s going with you. This means I’ll be stuck with the Riverdale Register, and all of the serpents are going to look to me when FP’s gone which is going to be a lot of pressure.” Jughead nodded and kissed her head.

“I’m sorry Betts. You deserved to know sooner.” He tilted her chin up and pressed his lips to hers. “Go lay down, I’ll make dinner.” She nodded and walked back into the bedroom.

After dinner was over and FP had gone back to the bar to take care of some business Jughead and Betty laid side by side in bed. Jughead turned to look at Betty who had been crying since FP left an hour ago. He reached over and pulled her closer to him and kissed her. “I’m so sorry.” He whispered against her lips and she kissed him more urgently. He gently pushed her back and looked in her eyes. “Are you sure?” He asked and she nodded. He pulled her back to him and continued to kiss her.

\----------------------------------

Betty rolled over and looked at Jughead who was sound asleep with his arm around her waist. His head was messy from their activity the night before and she giggled. He pulled her closer and pressed his lips to her neck. “You were laughing last night; I didn’t know you could scream my name that loud.” Betty blushed and shoved him playfully. Suddenly her phone went off and Jughead’s went off shortly after. “Is that Veronica?” He asked and Betty nodded.

“Was that Archie?” He nodded and they got up and got dressed. “I’m meeting him at Pop’s for breakfast. I’ll be back to get you for the meeting at the Whyrm later. I love you.” He kissed her cheek and narrowly avoided colliding with Veronica as she stormed into the trailer.  
“I love you too!” She shouted after him as he took off on his bike. “What happened?” She looked Veronica over who looked so angry and hurt.

“Archie lied. He kissed Cheryl at that party the night of graduation. He promised me that he didn’t.” Betty pulled her into the kitchen and handed her a water bottle while Veronica ranted.

\----------------------------------

“So you did kiss Cheryl at the graduation party?” Jughead asked as he stirred his cup of coffee. Archie sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Yeah, I did. I was drunk and it was stupid, she broke up with me and says she doesn’t want to see me while we’re all away at school.” Jughead sighed,

“You should have just told her when it happened; you wouldn’t be here if you’d just been honest. Believe me I know. After what happened with Toni I’ve never been anything but honest with Betty. It’s gotten me a lot further.” Archie ate his lunch in silence. “Remember that fall we had to make that run to Greendale for Peabody?” Archie smiled.

“You were so stupid to agree to it without checking on your dad first. Thankfully he got out soon enough to take care of it.” They smiled at each other and finished their breakfast in silence. “I’ve got to get to the office and help out dad. I’ll see you later.” Jughead pulled out his laptop and started working on his novel.

\----------------------------------

Betty left Veronica at the doorstep to the Pembrook in the care of her parents and hoped back on her bike before taking off for the register. She parked her bike around back and shook out her hair as she went inside.

“Did you get that article written that I asked you to write?” her mom asked as Betty stepped into her office.

“Yeah, I just sent it to you.” Alice went back to what she was doing and Betty pulled up her column in the paper and started writing about graduation. It was about the only thing Alice trusted her with until she’d been to college, which wouldn’t happen until Polly’s kids were in school and she was able to work full-time so Betty could start at NYU. She looked at the picture of her and her family at graduation with her boyfriend’s arms wrapped around her and everyone smiling and laughing. She turned back to the computer and started editing the article for the front page for tomorrow’s paper.

\---------------------------------

_End of summer-August 15th_

“I wish you didn’t have to go.” Betty whispered as Jughead held her tight. He kissed the top of her head,  
“Me neither, but believe me it’s for the best. I’ll be back for Thanksgiving before you know it.” She smiled and he kissed her gently. She started to tell him something and instead pushed it to the back of her mind. He didn’t need to worry about a kid right now. “I love you Betty Cooper.”

“I love you Jughead Jones, bye Archie, see you for thanksgiving.” She waved goodbye and FP pulled her under his arm. “I don’t know if I’m ready to take over for the serpents.” He smiled,

“Don’t worry; you’ll get the hang of it.” She smiled and watched the boys disappear.


	2. Love Bites, so does a Serpent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead left....now what? Where do he and Betty Stand and will she tell him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOODNESS I just watched 2.12 and it explains my early update.  
> Also I was feeling generous after having had 566 reads already on chapter one. Please leave comments guys! I love to hear from you!  
> Enjoy ;)

_November, Thanksgiving week._

“What?” Betty asked into the phone, on the verge of tears,

“ _I’m sorry Betts, I just can’t make it down this year; I’ve got a huge article due by Wednesday and six more by the end of the year_.” Jughead sighed into the phone, barely listening to what she was saying,

“You don’t get it, I need you to come home, there’s something we need to talk about, and it needs to happen. Now,” She heard him mutter under his breath. “Jug?” She probed. “Forsythe Pendleton Jughead Jones III; are you even listening to me?!” She hollered into the phone,

“ _I’m sorry Betts; this article is taking all of my attention. I’ll call you when it’s done. I promise. Love you_.” He hung up before she could respond. She rubbed her hand over her belly,

“He’ll come back. He promised.” She turned around and hung up the phone and FP pulled her into his arms,

“He’s just doing what I told him, to get out and not come back. I blame myself Betty.” She shook her head,

“Don’t blame yourself, he made his choice, I just wish we didn’t have to live with it too,” She pulled away and slid her Serpent Jacket on, “Come on, we’ve got a meeting.” FP smiled and followed her out the door to the White Whyrm.

\----------------

_December, four days before Christmas._

Betty opened the letter with shaking hands and tears in her eyes, she already knew what it said, Archie had been home a week, and had come back without Jughead in tow. She was now 4 months pregnant and starting to show. Archie was livid that Jughead still didn’t know but he knew it wasn’t his news to tell.

_Betty,_

_By the time you get this letter you’ll already know that I’m not coming home for Christmas either. I’m sorry I’ve let you down again; I’ll come home during the summer, they’re just working me so hard at the paper, I love you and I’ll see you soon._

_Jughead_

Betty sat in her room and cried. Archie and FP sat in the kitchen space of the trailer and were quietly speaking,

“You need to drag him down here if it’s the last thing you do, she needs him and he’s tearing her apart,” FP said through his teeth, “Because if you don’t I’ll come up there and do it myself.” Archie sighed,

“I’ve tried Mr. Jones but he’s just not listening, it’s almost as if,” he paused and Betty stopped breathing so she could hear the next part as Archie lowered his voice, “It’s almost as if he just doesn’t care anymore. I can tell he’s miserable but he won’t do anything about it.” FP slammed the fridge door shut and handed Archie a bottle.

“Then find a way to make him care. But I’m about ready to bring Betty up myself.” Archie winced,

“He’s never home except for a couple of hours at a time for a quick shower and to catch up on sleep. They’re overworking him at this campus paper. I’ll work on it, but I can’t make any promises.” FP sighed and threw what Betty could only assume was an empty beer bottle into the trashcan. She rolled back over and touched the picture he’d sent.

“Please come home Juggy.” She whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

\-----------------

_April, three days after delivery._

FP opened the door to the trailer and helped Betty inside. Jellybean right behind her, “Did you girls get everything you need?” Betty just nodded and flipped through the mail. “Betty, I think you need to call him. He keeps putting you off, and it’s time you either told him or cut him out.” She looked up at FP with sad eyes,

“I can’t do that FP. I can’t tell him over the phone.” Just as the words left her mouth her phone rang, “Archie? What’s going on?” Archie sighed on the other end and muttered under his breath,

“He’s never going to come back. He just signed on with an editor for the book about what happened back home sophomore year.” Betty’s eyes filled up with tears, “Betty I’m so sorry, if I can help in anyway please let me know.” She looked him in eye.

“I will. Can you put him on?” He nodded and handed the phone over to Jughead, “Jughead Jones! How dare you!” She bit into the phone. “I haven’t heard from you since THANKSGIVING, and you’ve put me off for 9 months. NINE MONTHS JUG,” He swallowed,

_“I’m sorry, I’ve just been working really hard on that novel and I just got signed to get it published and I’m just going to be really busy Betts.”_

“Too busy for your girlfriend; the one who helped you when you were at your lowest? The one who took over for your dad when you decided to go to school? The one who got stuck here because,” her voice caught in her throat.

 _“Because of what Betty?”_ He asked hurt written all over his face.

“Because of work and the Serpents.” She lied. “I can’t keep doing this Jug, either you come home or we’re done.”

 _“Betty, I-”_ She cut him off,

“I guess you’ve made your choice then, goodbye Jughead.” Archie took the phone back,

“I’ll talk to him Betty; I swear I’ll get him home.” She just nodded, “I’ll call you tomorrow.” He hung up the phone and Betty turned back to FP fingers digging into her palms, reopening old scars.

“I guess he’s made his choice.” FP hugged her and she fell apart for the first time, as she would every day for the next year.

\---------------

_Three and a half years ago, three days after Four’s birthday_

Betty sat up in bed, eyes swollen from crying herself to sleep again. She looked at the calendar, he’d been out of her life a year, she looked around at the mess and made a decision, he’d made his, and she was done letting his decision control her life. Archie had been sending money when he could and Veronica was more than gracious in supplying Four with new clothes and food when Betty couldn’t make ends meet. She stood up and throughout the remainder of the day she cleaned up the trailer and made dinner for the first time in year and had it hot on the table when FP got home.  
He opened the door and looked around, “Wow Betty, it looks,” he paused and took a whiff, “and smells great in here.” She turned around and beamed,

“I figured it was time to stop moping he made his choice so I have to accept it and move on.” FP nodded and squeezed her shoulder,

“I’m proud of you.” She smiled and grabbed Four out of his high chair. “Come here!” FP’s eyes lit up as he took his grandson from Betty. “Papa!!” Four squealed as FP threw him in the air. Betty laughed, a real laugh, for the first time in almost a year.

“Okay be careful, I’ll be back by midnight, I’ve got something to take care of.” FP nodded,

“Stay safe, we don’t want to leave him without a mom too.” Betty smiled wide.

“I’ve got Sweet Pea and Fangs. Don’t stress too much dad.” He smiled and watched her walk out the door, reminding him so much of her mother.


	3. Chapter 3: I Thought I Lost You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's back in town, and he's in for the shock of a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my update everyone! I'm really thankful for all of the support and all of the hits I've had on this. Please keep reading. See end of chapter for more notes :)

_Present day_

It’s been 5 years since Jughead left for NYU and he hasn’t come back once. He still talks to his dad, and FP had done his best to try to get Jughead home but after Forsythe Jughead Pendleton Cooper-Jones IV, or Four, turned 2, Betty asked him to stop trying. Polly had taken over at the Register and between shifts at Pop’s she wrote articles on the town events and other small things. That night she reached across the counter after a particularly busy dinner rush and straightened Four’s hat. He looked just like his dad and Betty missed Jughead more and more. She bought his books when they came out and had every single one of them. He’d stayed in New York after graduation to continue writing. Veronica had moved back to New York permanently but spent summers in Riverdale and Archie had taken over his dad’s construction business last summer.

“Mommy, when is grandpa getting here?” Four asked as he yawned and kissed the top of his head. Betty checked the clock,

“He should have been here by now, let me go call him.” Betty popped into the back and grabbed her phone: Archie-4 missed calls. 1 New Message from Archie. She frowned and opened the message: “Call me. NOW.” Betty sighed and dialed as she glanced back at her son coloring happily with Mr. Andrews.

“Betty?” Archie finally answered, “Thank God, listen you need to know something.”

“Archie what’s going on?” she asked, just as she heard her son, “Grandpa!” Betty came back out into the diner and noticed him standing there with FP looking equally guilty and shocked,

“Betty??” Archie asked on the other end as the phone slipped out of her hand. Her breath caught in her throat and she scrambled for her phone,

“You’re too late Archie, he’s here. I’ll call you later.” She hung up and took off her apron and clocked out. She handed her son’s backpack to FP, “Get him out of here, now.” FP picked him up and took him out to the truck. Jughead turned to look at her and she dragged him into the break room. She flipped on the light and shut the door. She turned to face him as she put on her jacket. “Jughead Jones. The Serpent Prince returns.” She sneered and he visibly winced at her words.

“Betty let me-” her hand connected with his cheek as she slapped him. His hand touched the spot where she’d hit him and he looked at her just in time for her to shove him into a wall.

“How dare you!” She seethed into his face. “Nothing, I heard nothing, from you for Nearly 4 years. FOUR YEARS JUG.” He glanced at her face again and noticed the tears in her eyes. He reached over and pulled her into his arms as she fought against it. “Let me go!” She cried as she beat on his chest and pushed against him trying to get out of his arms, she tried for nearly ten minutes before her tears won and she slumped onto the floor, arms wrapped around her legs. He sat down next to her and pulled her into his lap.

“I didn’t know, had I know Betty, I would have been back.” She looked at him in disbelief.

“You didn’t give me the chance. You could have listened to your dad and Archie and I and actually come home for ONE holiday, that’s all I needed, was one holiday. But you stayed there with the stupid campus paper.” She hissed before standing up and putting her hands on her hips, “So it’s your own damn fault Jones.” He looked down at his feet in despair.

“Betty, I’m so-” she cut him off,

“Sorry doesn’t cut it Jughead. It’s not enough.” She walked out of the breakroom and he scrambled to follow her to the truck. He slammed his hand against the door as she tried to get in, “Go away Jug. You lost your place in our lives when you made your choice to publish your book, I know how important that was to you, but you didn’t need to push everyone away in the process.” She shoved his hand off the door and climbed in, locking it behind her. “Just take me home.”

FP shook his head and started the truck. There was a thud and she turned around to find Jughead had climbed into the back of the truck. She pulled open the window, “Get lost Jones, you made your decision.” She tried to shut the window but his fingers got stuck in it and she heard a crunch. He winced and she sighed and picked up their sleeping son and moved him into her lap. “Get in.” She muttered through her teeth. He opened the window and she grabbed a rag out from under her seat. She shifted Four and slid closer to Jughead, using her water from her water bottle to clean up the blood. She sighed and he winced as she cleaned his hand up as FP drove them back to the trailer.  

“I really am sorry Betty, but I’m back, and I’m not leaving.” She froze and snorted. He frowned and she turned her head downwards and kept cleaning his fingers. “I’m serious. I left you here for four years with OUR son, and you working two jobs just to keep the trailer while I’ve got a nice apartment in New York that I don’t even like because it’s empty when I’m there.” She slowed her movements and cleaned his fingers softer than she had been. When she got done cleaning his fingers, she gently wrapped them up with a clean cloth and he grabbed her hand.

Her voice caught in her throat. “You’re not off the hook that easily Jones,” she smirked, “but I’m willing to work something out, but only because I’m tired of doing this single parent with two jobs and running a gang thing.” He grinned so wide his face hurt. She couldn’t help but grin back at him. Her heart was pounding but she wasn’t ready to just give into him just yet. She gently pulled away and saw his face fall. She held up a finger to tell him to wait a moment. She moved Four over and put him in Jughead’s arms.

FP killed the engine. “We’re here.” She glanced up and saw that they were at the trailer. She climbed out and Jughead followed her inside.

“You got this?” FP asked Betty and she nodded, “For now, I’ll meet you at the Whyrm in an hour or two.” He nodded and took off. She let Jug into the trailer and he went and laid his son down on the bed he assumed he and Betty shared. Just then Jug’s phone rang; he rushed out of the room just as his son started crying. Betty shot him a look and shoved him outside to take the call,

 _“Jughead Jones, why have you been avoiding my calls all night?!”_ The voice at the other end of the line squealed. He sighed and slumped against the trailer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who just called Jughead.....Guess you'll have to wait until next week to find out! ;) 
> 
> So I was thinking of doing like a Jones Boys scene....some kind of interaction between FP and Jughead, let me know what you think in the comments!


	4. Chapter 4: Coming Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so incredibly sorry that it has taken me this long to update you guys, I just got really busy with school and everything, I hope you can forgive me. :) I'm working on a special mini chapter that's going to go back and happen before FP and Jughead even walk into the diner in Chapter 3. I'm hoping to have that up by the end of the week to make up for the lost time. I love you and I'm really enjoying reading your comments! I love you all!

“I told you Janice,” he told his editor, “I’m on vacation. Except now it’s more like I’m moving,” he glanced through the window and saw Betty rocking their son and he smiled. “That girl I was with before moving to New York? Turns out I’ve got a kid. He’s got to be four now Jan. I’m moving home. New York isn’t for me; also give me that three week vacation I keep putting off. I’ll talk to you in three weeks.” He hung up and quietly let himself back into the trailer after putting his phone on silence. 

He slipped around the corner and looked at Betty laying down next their son while she soothed him back to sleep. “ _ Home,”  _ he thought when he looked at her,  _ “This is home.”  _ She glanced over at him and slowly slid off the bed and out into the bathroom, a stack of clothes in her hands, 

“I’m going to shower and then we’re going to the Whyrm. JB will be here to watch him, will you let her in?” He nodded. She locked herself in the bathroom and he took the time to look around the trailer, she’d turned one of the old liquor cases into a bookshelf, and on the middle shelf facing outwards were all five of his books, proudly displayed. He traced his fingers along the pictures of her and their son. He jumped when there was a knock at the door, he took a deep breath and crossed the small living room and opened the door. 

His little sister stood in front of him, in total shock. “Jughead?” She asked incredulously. He nodded and she scowled before slapping him across the cheek opposite that Betty had. He winced and touched it with his broken fingers. “You ass. How DARE you leave her like this, I had to run away from mom just to get back here, to help clean up your mess.” She shoved past him into the trailer and threw some groceries in the fridge. Just then the bathroom door clicked open, “Where’d you find this shithead?” JB asked her and Betty shot her a look.

“Oh you know he just walked into a little diner.” She winked at him and JB shook her head again, “Go easy on him JB, I already broke his fingers, I’ve got to run him over to the hospital before the meeting. Call me if you need anything.” She nodded and Betty threw something at Jughead, he fumbled with it before realizing it was his jacket. He slid into it and followed Betty out the door. She handed him his helmet and then realized he couldn’t snap it up, so she did it for him before putting her own helmet on. She hopped onto the bike and he wrapped his arms around her she stiffened in touch and then relaxed before taking off for the hospital. 

They stitched him up and gave him a cast for the next few days, Betty slapped something on the counter and they left. They rode to the Whyrm without speaking to each other. He helped her off the bike and followed her into the bar. He swallowed as she slammed the doors open, suddenly all eyes were on them. She laughed, “What, haven’t you ever seen a snake come back from the dead before? As you were.” She snapped and slid up to the bar as everyone resumed what they’d been doing. “Whiskey, on the rocks.” FP nodded and slid the glass across the counter at her. 

She swirled it around in her glass as she glanced around the bar. Everyone kept eyeing her and Jughead. “Not everyone’s going to welcome you back as easily as FP and I did. Toni and Sweet Pea are pissed at you. They picked up the slack after you took off; you’re going to have to earn your place back here.” Jughead nodded and FP slid him a mug of coffee across the counter. His phone buzzed on the bar and he silenced it. “Is that your editor again?” Betty smirked over the rim of her glass before taking a sip, Jughead just nodded. “Are you going to say anything?” She probed, elbowing him in the ribs, he laughed, 

“Yeah, I just don’t know what to say yet.” Betty nodded thoughtfully before leaving Jughead alone at the bar with FP. “So, why didn’t you tell me?” Jughead turned to face his father who looked at him blankly, “About my son?” FP snorted and looked him dead in the eye, 

“Because I shouldn’t have to tell my son to talk to his damn girlfriend,” he held Jughead’s gaze for a moment before wiping down the bar, “Besides, Betty asked me to stop trying 2 years ago. So I did.” FP shook his head, “You used to do ANYTHING for that girl, and you let some stupid publishing contract come between you two. I thought you were better than that.” Jughead slid his empty coffee mug across the bar, 

“I still would, but I couldn’t come back and face her last year when I finally got a break from the paper; not after being told to stay away.” He watched her easily mingle among the serpents. “I couldn’t risk hurting her. I figured she’d move on anyway, end up with Archie.” FP laughed behind the bar and handed his son another mug of coffee. 

“Andrews? No way, she’d sooner have ended up with Chuck Clayton.” Jughead shuddered at the thought, “Besides, she couldn’t get over you as much as she wanted to, not when she saw your face every waking day for the past four years.” Jughead turned around to face his dad, tears in both of their eyes, 

“I hate that I hurt her, but I won’t do it again.” FP looked at his son long and hard,

“You better not.” There was a screech as Betty tapped on the microphone and everyone silenced and turned to look at her. 

“Okay, we’re going to get this meeting started. So first off, Sheriff Keller needs reinforcements, the Ghoulies have been terrorizing the Northside and Jingle Jangle has been hitting the streets again. We’ve had 6 of our own hospitalized over it and dozens of Riverside high students. Thanksgiving break starts tomorrow so we hit the streets tonight. I’ve added a radio to each of your bikes so you can call something into the Sheriff if you come across something, part of you will be patrolling until midnight, part of you until 6 am. Those are 6 hour shifts; your assignments are on the sheets next to the door. Second, we need the rest of you to get some sleep because starting tomorrow you’ll be making a run for me. Third, I’m sure most you noticed as I walked in tonight but we do have an old friend in our ranks tonight,” She turned to Jughead and smirked, “The Serpent prince returns.” Everyone started yelling and protesting and she waved Jug up onto the stage with her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.....how well do you think Jughead being back is going to go over? Stay tuned to find out Next week!! As always, I LOVE LOVE LOVE reading your comments and watching my hits count go up, so comment, give me feedback! I love each and every one of you. See you Friday with the mini-chapter! Love you my Bugheads!


End file.
